Magi The Love for my King (YayenKo ɷ ɷ )
by arabian-nights-magi
Summary: Al ser un asesino creí que jamás sería capaz de sentir alguna clase de sentimiento hacia alguien, pero al parecer me equivoqué. Aquel hombre que me salvó de caer en depravación ¿Acaso comencé a tener sentimientos hacia él? ... (Esta historia mezcla hechos reales del manga con escenas tipo "lo que no se vió" de estos dos Advertencia: Spoilers! Disfrutenla (๑・ω-) ")
1. first night

Capítulo 1

Al ser un asesino creí que jamás sería capaz de sentir alguna clase de sentimiento hacia alguien, pero al parecer me equivoqué.

Aquel hombre que me salvó de caer en depravación, aquel hombre que me tendió la mano y me ofreció su ayuda cuando todos los demás me dieron la espalda, me demostró lo contrario.

Aquel candidato a Rey, que ha salvado a tanta gente de caer en lo mismo que yo, me demostró que soy capaz de querer a los demás y de confiar en ellos.

El día que él me salvó fue hace ya varios años, pero lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Actualmente soy parte de los Ochos Generales de Sindria y la mano derecha de mi Rey y salvador, Sinbad. Admiro la forma en la que construyó este hermoso país en tan poco tiempo, lo hizo próspero y seguro para toda su población, la cual lo adora.

Los días por aquí transcurren con mucha paz y tranquilidad, atrás quedaron esos días en la compañía de comercio donde recorríamos el mundo buscando establecer nuevas alianzas y conquistar calabozos, para ser sincero los extraño un poco.

Sinbad al parecer también lo hace, le ha costado un poco acostumbrarse a su nueva vida como Rey de Sindria, aún es fanático de las aventuras y de ponerse en peligro. Es bueno que nos tenga a nosotros, sus contenedores domésticos para protegerlo y guiarlo.

Es la hora de la cena y los Ocho Generales nos sentamos en la misma mesa que el Rey, él parece algo preocupado, pero al estar rodeado de gente preferí no mencionar nada y así continuamos la cena con normalidad.

Al terminar de comer el Rey se retiró tan rápido que no tuve oportunidad de hablar con él. Decidí terminar algunos trabajos que tenía pendientes y charlar con él apenas tuviera la oportunidad, por lo tanto me dispuse a retirarme a mi oficina.

Ya han pasado unas horas, todos los demás trabajadores se han ido y mi trabajo está casi terminado, pero algo inesperado ocurre, alguien abre la puerta de golpe y de un salto me levanto de mi asiento. No pude disimular mi cara de sorpresa al ver que se trata de Sin, estaba bebido, tambaleándose y con un papel en la mano. Me acerqué hacia él para ayudarlo y terminó recostado en mi hombro izquierdo, tomé el papel que aún sostenía con fuerza y al leerlo me di cuenta del porqué de su estado.

Era una carta de Balbadd, la cual establecía que quería cortar toda relación comercial con Sindria. Sabía perfectamente que el anterior Rey de Balbadd fue el mentor de Sin y que sentía un gran aprecio por ese país por la misma razón, recibir esa carta de verdad debió dolerle mucho.

-Ja'far ¿qué debería hacer?- arrastraba las palabras. Sólo reaccioné para rodearlo con mis brazos y lentamente caímos sentados en el suelo de la habitación, podía sentir su suave respiración en mi cuello y eso me hacía estremecer. Nuestro abrazo cada vez se hacía más cercano, casi podía sentir como nos fundíamos el uno con el otro.

-Ja'far ¿qué haré?- podía sentir como su voz se quebraba y supe que debía darle una respuesta. En ese momento lo tomé por los hombros alejándolo de mí, cortando el profundo abrazo que nos unía y lo mire directamente a los ojos, dedicándole una sonrisa afable.

-Sin, tú has sido capaz de solucionar peores problemas, si hay alguien que puede hacerlo eres tú - acaricie su mejilla sonrojada por el alcohol - sea lo que sea que decidas siempre te apoyaré.

Pude ver como sus ojos se cristalizaron y la dificultad con la que pasó saliva por su garganta, empezó a ocultarse lentamente hasta quedar completamente apoyado en mi pecho. Comenzó a enlazar sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura con suavidad, como si fuera su bien más frágil en el mundo y soltó unas palabras con voz baja, como de alivio

-Ja'far, gracias - eso hizo estremecer cada parte de mi anatomía. Mi corazón se empezó a acelerar como si estuviera a la mitad de una matanza y mi cara comenzó a arder como si de una tortura se tratase

¿Desde cuándo comencé a sentir esta clase de cosas por Sin? La verdad no lo recuerdo, lo importante es que él jamás se entere, después de todo él es mi Rey y yo nada más que soy su fiel seguidor... Pero no sé cuánto más podré ocultarlo hasta que los fuertes latidos de mi corazón me delaten.

Luego de un tiempo de permanecer en esta posición sentí como la fuerza con la que me abrazaba Sin disminuía, se había dormido. Lo tomé en mis brazos y lo llevé a su habitación, lo acomodé con cuidado en la cama y lo arropé. Me quede observándolo dormir plácidamente por un tiempo y antes de retirarme a mi propia habitación, acerqué lentamente mi frente hasta que rozara con la de él. Dije unas palabras en voz muy baja, quería que más allá de sus oídos, mis palabras le llegaran a lo más profundo del alma y se quedaran ahí alojadas cual su hogar

-Mi tonto y presumido Rey, siempre estaré a tu lado - diciendo esto me retiré a mi habitación lentamente con un nudo en la garganta

Sinbad entreabrió los ojos mirando hacia la puerta que Ja'far recién había cerrado tras de sí y susurró para sí mismo, mientras una pequeña lágrima corría por el borde de su ojo hasta desaparecer.

-Ja'far, que te quedes a mi lado es lo único que necesito-


	2. second night

**Capítulo 2**

A la mañana siguiente desperté con una extraña sensación de felicidad que sólo logró aumentar al ver que Sin se encontraba con mucho mejor ánimo y había tomado una decisión acerca del tratado con Balbadd, viajar al país y arreglar todo en persona. Los generales que lo escoltarían seríamos Masrur y yo, eso me hizo aún más feliz.

A la semana siguiente partimos rumbo a aquel país en un barco destinado exclusivamente al uso de su Majestad. La brisa marina soplaba con fuerza, pero al mismo tiempo me traía un aire de nostalgia, me recordó aquellos días de antaño en los que viajábamos extensas distancias en barco junto a Sin. Estaba tan ensimismado que me asusté cuando Masrur me llamó la atención

-Señor Ja'far ¿está bien? - me miraba con cierto grado de extrañeza

-Claro Masrur, no te preocupes no pasa nada - dije sorprendido y un poco nervioso

-Le hablaba para preguntarle dónde necesita que deje estos documentos - cargaba una caja bastante grande llena de documentos por llenar

-¡Oh! déjalos en mi recámara, terminaré de llenarlos más tarde - le dije mientras señalaba la dirección en la que estaba

Él se dio media vuelta y fue a la dirección señalada sin mediar más palabra

-¡Muchas gracias Masrur! - dije en voz alta, esperaba una respuesta más elaborada, pero sólo recibí un movimiento de aprobación con la cabeza

-Él no ha cambiado nada verdad - escuché una voz que venía desde mi espalda, al voltear rápidamente noté que era su Majestad

-Es su esencia después de todo, es callado, pero muy amable - le dije mientras enviaba una mirada llena de ternura hacia la silueta de Masrur que se alejaba

-Tú tampoco has cambiado en nada Ja'far y nunca lo hagas - diciendo esto se agachó a mi nivel y empujando un poco mi cabeza hacia él, me dio un dulce beso en la frente. Estaba muy sorprendido, trate de ocultar mi rostro tras las grandes mangas de mi traje para que no se diera cuenta de lo sonrojado que estaba. Se quedó mirándome, mientras sonreía dulcemente.

-¡Majestad! ¡Necesitamos su opinión para algo! - se escuchó una voz a lo lejos perteneciente a los otros miembros de la tripulación.

-¡Iré enseguida! - respondió mi Rey volteando la mirada hacia ellos. Por un pequeño instante volvió la vista hacia mi nuevamente - Nos vemos, Ja'far - su voz sonó tan amable que mi corazón dio un salto de emoción. Sin descubrir mi rostro le dedique una pequeña reverencia y me retiré a mi habitación.

Al llegar a ella Masrur estaba terminando de acomodar los documentos que le pedí, me miró por un momento, mi cara no disminuía su sonrojo. Él sólo terminó de acomodar los documentos que faltaban y se retiró sin decir palabra alguna.

Vi la inmensa cantidad de documentos que tenía por llenar y dándome ánimos a mí mismo me dispuse a terminarlos, así pase el resto del viaje... llenando documentos solo en mi habitación.

Llegamos a destino aproximadamente a mediodía, lo primero que hicimos fue dejar las cosas en el hotel en el cual nos quedaríamos, pretendíamos descansar luego del largo y agotador viaje, pero su Majestad pensaba lo contrario.

-Sin, insisto en que no puedes ir de fiesta en un país con el cual quieres renovar relaciones, le darás una pésima impresión al nuevo Rey- le dije con tono autoritario, cruzándome de brazos.

-Prometo que no beberé, sólo quiero ver cuánto ha cambiado el país desde lo sucedido con el anterior Rey - eso sonaba coherente, pero viniendo de él no me extrañaría que tuviera segundas intenciones

-Está bien, pero nada de beber, ni de llegar al hotel con mujerzuela, además quiero que vuelvas aquí antes de que anochezca - lo de las mujerzuelas la verdad no influye en nada, todos los Reyes lo hacen, creo que sólo lo dije por celos... debo disimular mejor mis sentimientos o se dará cuenta.

-Está bien Ja'far, no te preocupes - me dijo mientras ponía suavemente su mano en mi cabeza, dedicándome una sonrisa y alborotando mi turbante un poco, pude sentir como mi rostro se teñía de rojo, agache la mirada para disimular - Ustedes quédense en el hotel, es mejor que descansen, estaré bien, volveré antes de que lo noten - fue lo último que dijo antes de salir del hotel.

-Señor Ja'far, debería disimular mejor lo que siente por Sin - me sobresalté al oír las palabras de Masrur y me volteé a mirarlo con una cara de sorpresa que no pude disimular.

-Masrur... Acaso tu... - mi cara se ponía cada vez más roja

-Me di cuenta de sus sentimientos por Sin hace algún tiempo. No se preocupe no le he dicho a nadie y tampoco planeo hacerlo -dijo con la calma que lo caracteriza - pero creo que debería declararse, la respuesta podría asombrarle

-Espera, ¿qué quieres decir con eso? - esas palabras me desconcertaron, pero él sólo cerró los ojos y se retiró lentamente

-Iré a descansar, si necesita algo no dude en despertarme

-Cla-claro... Yo también dormiré un poco - así nos retiramos cada uno a nuestras habitaciones. Al llegar a mi cuarto mi mente no hizo más que confundirme ¿qué quería decir Masrur con esas palabras? ¿Acaso sería posible que Sin sintiera lo mismo? y aunque fuera así ¿cómo sería Masrur capaz de saberlo? Él tiene muy buen oído, pudo escuchar algo sin querer, entonces ¿debería hacerle caso y declararme? pero ¿y si me equivoco y de verdad no siente nada por mí?

Si me rechaza yo no podría seguir siendo ni su seguidor ni su amigo, estaría arriesgando esta relación de amistad construida en muchos años por un capricho, estaría arriesgando demasiado. Lo mejor es permanecer a su lado como un simple amigo más... Mientras pueda estar a su lado el resto de mi vida ¿qué más necesito?

Con este pensamiento en mente y con un nudo en la garganta finalmente me dormí.

¿Realmente seré capaz de pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado, con este sentimiento latente en mi corazón?


	3. third night

-¿en serio aún no llega? anocheció hace mucho rato ya -dije mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación

-Debería calmarse, seguro llegará pronto

-Masrur, ¿cómo puede estar tan calmado? No tenemos ni la más mínima idea de dónde está Sin - me detuve frente a él poniendo mis manos en la cadera - seguro está ebrio, tirado en cualquier lugar o tal vez con unas mujerzuelas como es su costumbre - continúe dando vueltas de un lado a otro.

Apretaba los puños por la furia que sentía con tan sólo imaginarlo

-Creo que le importa más con quién está que en dónde

-Cla-claro que no, sólo me molesta que no cumpliera lo que prometió - me estaba poniendo nervioso - además podría haberle sucedido algo malo ahí afuera solo, actualmente este es un país completamente distinto

-Estamos hablando de Sin, por supuesto que estará bien - esas palabras me calmaron un poco - es mejor que se vuelva a acostar, no gana nada preocupándose así- suspiré

-Sí, tienes razón, eso es lo mejor. Gracias Masrur, te encargo lo demás a ti - me retiré caminando lentamente, mientras me quitaba el turbante de la cabeza

\- Todo sería más sencillo si mi Rey cumpliera su palabra de vez en cuando - murmuré para mí mismo

A la mañana siguiente su Majestad aún no regresaba y eso sólo lograba que me preocupara más ¿le habrá pasado algo malo? Al ver que Masrur sigue tan calmado como siempre, decido calmarme y esperar tranquilamente su regreso, aunque la preocupación me coma por dentro.

Al mediodía escuchamos un alboroto en la entrada del hotel, era Sin. Me alegraba saber que estaba bien... Bien desastroso, prácticamente desnudo, con ninguno de sus contenedores metálicos a la vista y acompañado por dos muchachos, un pequeño de cabello azul y una joven de cabello rojo, muy similar a Masrur.

En esas condiciones nadie le creería que era un Rey, por lo tanto los guardias no lo querían dejar pasar a tan costoso hotel. Para variar me tocó intervenir.

-Muchas gracias Ja'far - dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza y esbozaba una sonrisa despreocupada, sólo dejé caer mis brazos junto con un suspiro

-Vamos a que te pongas algo de ropa, no es posible que te pasees así por un lugar como este - lo llevé a la habitación y le pasé una muda de ropa

-¡Ah! Ja'far, se me olvidaba, ofrecí pagarle las habitaciones a esos dos jóvenes por haberme ayudado - dijo mientras se terminaba de vestir

-Me lo imaginé, ya arreglé todo eso y están instalados en su habitación, no te preocupes - respondí

-Eres increíble Ja'far - puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros mientras me felicitaba - siempre piensas en todo

-Es porque tú todo lo olvidas - me sonrojé y desvié la mirada, incluso inflé mi mejilla derecha

Él acercó su boca hasta mi oído y dijo con una voz extremadamente suave

-¿Qué haría yo sin ti, Ja'far? - su voz tenía un tono serio y puso una mano en mi cabeza que me acercaba cada vez con más fuerza hacia él.

Me volteé hasta que quedamos frente a frente, tomé fuertemente el cuello de su ropa para poder alcanzar su frente con la mía y cerrando mis ojos le dije tiernamente

-No tienes que pensarlo, jamás me iré de tu lado - pude escuchar como pasaba saliva y de repente puso ambas manos alrededor de mi cuello con dulzura, como si tratara de protegerme de algún peligro, sentí como un escalofrío recorría mi espalda rápidamente.

Podía percibir el calor que emanaba el contacto de nuestras frentes y la punta de nuestras narices que se tocaban tímidamente, como dos pétalos que se rozan a causa de la brisa matutina.

Podía sentir su suave respiración sobre mi rostro, era como si todo en nosotros se sincronizara y formara un solo ser

¿Acaso esto es aquel sentimiento que comúnmente llaman "amor"?

Sus manos temblaban y me tomaron cada vez con más firmeza, pero sin dejar su dulzura.

En ese momento abrí los ojos y pude ver como sus lágrimas estaban a punto de caer, su rostro se encontraba aún más sonrojado que el mío.

Era una imagen enternecedora, sentía como mi corazón se apretaba y se me formaba un nudo en la garganta.

Solté el cuello de su ropa y pose mis manos suavemente sobre su pecho mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos

-J-Ja'far, t-tú...

-¡El almuerzo esta listo! ¿Ma-majestad? - La mucama había irrumpido en la habitación, reaccioné rápidamente y separé a Sin de mí con un manotazo en la cara para luego ocultar mi rostro tras las grandes mangas de mi atuendo

-Ja'far, ¿po-por qué me golpeas? - lo dijo mientras se sobaba el rostro adolorido.

Me volteé hacia la mucama que seguía observando la escena y le dediqué una pequeña reverencia

-Muchas gracias, iremos enseguida - la acompañé hacia la puerta y la cerré tras su retiro. Apoyé mi espalda en la puerta y suspiré, levanté la vista hacia Sin... nos miramos por un momento y luego comenzamos a reír igual que un par de niños luego de una travesura

"Desearía que estos días durarán para siempre"


	4. Fourth Night

-Un momento Sin, sé que la respuesta será no, pero - lo dije con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras lo miraba cínicamente - no dejaste que te robaran todos tus contenedores metálicos, ¿verdad?

Con una sonrisa despreocupada y una mirada sincera me dijo

-Sí, creo que fue cuando me quedé dormido por ebrio en medio del desierto – en ese momento mi sonrisa se borró y mi rostro se puso pálido – ahora que lo pienso, tal vez fueron los mismos que se robaron mi ropa jajaja

-¿Cómo puedes reírte tan despreocupadamente? Estamos en serios problemas – puse mi mano enfrente de mis ojos intentando tranquilizarme – si no tienes los contenedores metálicos contigo, nuestros contenedores familiares tampoco funcionarán

-Tranquilízate Ja'far – se apuntó a sí mismo con toda seguridad – yo solucionaré todo

-Tu actitud no me tranquiliza en lo más mínimo – le dediqué una fría mirada con algo de rabia – será mejor que vayamos a comer o terminaré golpeándolo su Majestad

Él sólo siguió sonriendo y asintió con la cabeza.

El almuerzo pasó sin más novedades, nos dedicamos a conocer un poco más a los jóvenes que acompañaron a Sin. La joven de cabello rojo resultó ser una Fanalis al igual que Masrur, eso explica su parecido, pero lo más sorprendente es que el pequeño de cabello azul poseía las habilidades de un Magi. Podía invocar a un Djinn de la flauta que colgaba de su cuello, eso nos dejó a todos con la boca abierta. Pero la sonrisa que se dibujó en la cara de Sin no me daba nada de confianza.

-Majestad ¿no estará pensando nada malo verdad? – le dije acercándome a su oído para que nadie más pudiera oírme.

Sin sacar esa espeluznante sonrisa de su rostro me dijo

-Si las oportunidades se presentan, sería un pecado no tomarlas

¿Pero qué clase de respuesta era ésa? Él se alejó de mí para conversar más con el pequeño Magi. Sólo pude dedicarle una mirada de lástima por lo que se le avecinaba.

…

Tras las audiencia con el actual rey de Balbadd (primogénito del anterior gobernante), se nos fue revelado que la única forma de reanudar las relaciones comerciales era derrotar a la "Tropa de la Niebla" quienes impedían el arribo de los barcos comerciantes.

Y gracias al recorrido que había dado Sin la tarde anterior descubrimos que la crisis económica por la que estaba pasando este país era a causa de que el imperio Kou estaba dándoles una serie de préstamos y quería unir ambas naciones haciendo que una de sus princesas se casara con el actual Rey.

-Qué bueno que sea la princesa Kougyoku a quien encomendaron esta misión ¿no es así? – dijo mientras nos dirigíamos al salón para cenar

Aquella joven tenía sentimientos hacia Sinbad, era incapaz de lastimarlo o siquiera de interponerse en sus planes. Sería muy sencillo y conveniente utilizarla pero, aún así, no estaría bien.

-¿Qué piensa hacer respecto a ella, su Majestad? –evité el contacto visual, sólo lo miré de reojo para ver la sonrisa estratégica que esbozaba como respuesta.

Durante la cena, los jóvenes nos relataron el porqué de su viaje a aquel país, estaban buscando a uno de sus amigos de nombre Alibaba, el cual coincidía con el nombre que el Rey nos dio sobre el líder de aquel grupo que estaba en contra de su gobierno ¿Acaso podría ser el mismo joven? El pequeño se adelantó a mi comentario y dijo que tenía el presentimiento de que si nos ayudaba a derrotar a aquel grupo opositor podría encontrar a su amigo, a lo cual Sin no puso ninguna resistencia. Nos dispusimos a elaborar un plan para lograr nuestro cometido

Nos pusimos en marcha para atraparlos y para nuestra sorpresa no tardaron en aparecer. Tal como supuse el líder de la Tropa de la Niebla resultó ser el amigo del pequeño Aladdin. Nuestro plan no salió tal y como esperábamos, pero el Rey parecía satisfecho con lo sucedido.

Traicionado y deprimido, el joven Magi se encerró en su habitación del hotel sin mediar palabra alguna, comprendía sus sentimientos, pero Sin insistió en que nos quedáramos a vigilarlo con la excusa de que algo interesante pasaría. Sorprendentemente luego de un rato escuchamos las voces de Aladdin, Alibaba y Morgiana, hablaban sobre como el chico pelirrubio había terminado uniéndose a la Tropa de la Niebla. Luego de una larga y conmovedora historia descubrimos que él en realidad era el tercer príncipe de aquel país. Sin tenía una mirada de estar tramando algo grande.

-Esto es estupendo – dijo en voz muy baja, con un tono que me hizo estremecer de terror, mi mirada se clavó en él sin parpadear.

Escuchamos un fuerte estruendo… La Tropa de Niebla apareció atacando el hotel y en ese momento Sin intervino para manejar la situación, los rebeldes estaban reducidos y a punto de rendirse.

-¡Deténganse!

Apareció la princesa Kougyoku junto con Judar para ayudar a los enemigos. La joven no era un problema, pero con Judar no era lo mismo. Miró fijamente a mi Rey para luego sonreír malévolamente y lanzarle un ataque despiadado, me interpuse para que mi cuerpo absorbiera el daño

-Maldito– dije luego de escupir la sangre que se había acumulado en mi boca a causa del ataque, mientras lo miraba ferozmente. ¿Cómo se atreve ese desgraciado a tratar de lastimar a Sin? – Te mataré – mi mirada perdió todo rastro de vida y mi mente sólo se podía concentrar en asesinarlo

-¡Ja´far, detente! – mi cuerpo se paralizó al escuchar la orden de mi maestro – Judar, ya basta. Esto no es de tu incumbencia

-Soy el oráculo del imperio Kou, mi deber es intervenir – decía entre risas acercándose a Sin, hasta quedar justo frente a él y tomarlo por el cuello de sus ropas para impedir su huida. Acercó aún más sus miradas – aunque, me gustaría más servirte a ti, estúpido Rey – acto seguido lo tiró fuertemente hacia él y sus labios se juntaron en un beso. Pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sin para hacer aquella unión aún más íntima y prolongarla lo más posible.

Me paralicé ante aquella escena, en mi pecho se sentía una opresión que prácticamente no me dejaba respirar, mi rostro se sonrojó y sentí como si fuera a llorar. Apreté mis puños y dientes con fuerza, ocultando mi rostro para no ver aquel momento que lastimaba mi corazón. De reojo divisé a la joven princesa, la cual estaba muy sonrojada con ojos llorosos, mientras apretaba sus puños desesperadamente contra su pecho ¿Acaso experimentaba el mismo tipo de dolor que yo? Ella comenzó a retroceder lentamente hasta por fin darse media vuelta y retirarse del lugar en un artefacto mágico junto con sus súbditos.

Decidí armarme de valor para volver la vista hacia ellos y su beso acababa de finalizar, un poco de alivio se hizo presente en mi corazón al ver la expresión vacía de Sin, aquel beso no significaba nada para él ¿verdad?

Al ver que Sin no había reaccionado en lo más mínimo ante su beso, Judar pareció enloquecer de furia. Invocó a un Djinn oscuro que aquellos tres jóvenes se encargaron de derrotar. Su Majestad se acercó rápidamente hacia mí

-Ja'far, ¿te encuentras bien? – dijo con rostro preocupado, mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro

Dirigí la mirada hacia otro lado y alejé su mano de mí con un movimiento brusco

-Estoy en perfecto estado, gracias por preocuparse su Majestad – mostré una mirada vacía hacia él, quien se quedó boquiabierto y con un tono de desconcierto en el rostro

¿Pero qué maneras de reaccionar son estas?

"Realmente lo lamento"


	5. Fifth Night

Luego de haber presenciado aquella escena, no quise volver a ver a Sin a la cara por un tiempo. Pero no podía evadir mis responsabilidades como su mano derecha, por lo tanto evité el contacto visual y cualquier oportunidad de estar a solas con él fue totalmente desechada.

Los contenedores metálicos de Sinbad habían sido devueltos por la Tropa de la Niebla, uno de sus miembros vio a Sinbad tirado en el desierto y, al ver lo costosos que lucían aquellos artefactos, decidió robarlos.

-Es un alivio que estén de vuelta ¿no es así? - dijo con tono despreocupado, mientras leía un pergamino

-Sí, pero sería mejor si nunca los hubieras perdido - respondí terminando de acomodar unos documentos

-Ja'far… si hice algo que te molestó ¿por qué simplemente no lo dices?

-Ya le dije que no sucede nada su Majestad - respondí evitando todo tipo de cercanía - y si no necesita nada más, me retiro por el momento

-Cla-claro - podía notar la tristeza e intriga en el tono de su voz, pero algo en mí no me dejaba hablarle de manera habitual

...

Los problemas con la Tropa de la Niebla habían terminado, con su líder erradicado y sus miembros dispersados no teníamos nada que temer. El tercer príncipe y amigo de Aladdin, Alibaba, se hizo cargo de su país con la intención de convertirlo en una República, por lo que Sin decidió ayudarlo.

Al ser necesarias tantas reuniones en las que yo no era bienvenido, no tuve oportunidad de ver al Rey... ¡Qué alivio! A pesar de que mi mente ya lo había perdonado, mi corazón aún dolía, no sé cómo explicarme a mí mismo que no somos más que amigos.

Todo estaba resultando bien respecto a Balbadd, pero como es costumbre siempre hay algo que lo arruina. Al estar en el puerto divisamos a la distancia unos enormes barcos que izaban la bandera de un imperio enemigo.

-Esto no es bueno - dijo Sin luego de chasquear la lengua con rabia

-¿Q-qué sucede? ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? - dijo el pelirubio entrando en pánico

-Esas son tropas del Imperio Kou - dije manteniendo la calma

\- Así es, ellos no dejarán que Balbadd se independice y se convierta en una República

-Pe-pero ¿por qué? - la voz de Alibaba parecía cada vez más desconsolada

-Ellos viven por la guerra, además Balbadd está indefenso en estos momentos - suspiré - no desaprovecharían la oportunidad de tomar el control de una manera tan sencilla

-Yo me encargaré de esto Alibaba, será mejor que tú te vayas a un lugar seguro - dijo Sinbad poniendo la mano en el hombro del joven

-Yo no huiré, este es mi país y lo protegeré con mi vi...- le llegó un fuerte golpe en la nuca que lo dejó inconsciente en ese mismo instante

-Lo lamente Alibaba, pero si capturan al príncipe será el fin de tu amado país - lo sujetó fuerte por los hombros para que no se desplomara contra el suelo

-¿Esto es necesario tío Sinbad? - dijo el peliazul un poco preocupado al ver lo que le habían hecho a su querido amigo

-Lo es, Aladdin - dijo con toda seguridad

...

Fui enviado a nuestro país junto con Masrur para custodiar a aquellos tres jóvenes.

-¿por qué estamos en este barco? - dijo el joven príncipe, luego de una larga siesta

-Lamentamos haberlo traído así, pero era lo mejor - dije tratando de calmarlo - lo mantuvimos sedado todo el viaje para que no pusiera resistencia

-¿¡Pero qué pasará con Balbadd!?

-Su Majestad Sinbad se está haciendo cargo de las negociaciones para recuperar el control de la capital de su país.

Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos del pobre joven, mientras se derrumbaba sobre sus rodillas, sus amigos corrieron hacia él para consolarlo.

-Será mejor que los dejemos solos - dije en voz baja dirigiéndome hacia Masrur

Él asintió con la cabeza y nos retiramos del lugar rumbo a nuestras habitaciones

-Señor Ja'far ¿planea seguir molesto con Sinbad? – dijo mientras miraba la puerta de su habitación

-Yo no estoy molesto con él, después de todo no tengo razón ¿verdad? Él y yo no somos nada más que amigos. Él es libre de hacer lo que deseé y con quien deseé, yo no puedo interferir... Ya que no significo nada para él

-Entonces ¿por qué llora? - dijo mirándome de reojo con lástima

-Porque me duele, aunque no quiera, me duele - apreté mi pecho con fuerza - ¿por qué tengo que sentir esto? - mis lágrimas no dejaban de caer - yo... yo... ¡NO QUIERO SENTIRME ASÍ! -mis piernas cedieron, ya no era capaz de soportar más, me quebré frente a Masrur en un infantil llanto - lo lamentó mucho, no tienes por qué verme así

Repentinamente sentí como unos fuertes brazos me rodeaban y levantaban con seguridad

-Ma-Masrur ¿qué estás haciendo? - dije sorprendido al percatarme de lo que acababa de hacer

-Será malo si alguien lo ve así ¿no es verdad?

Y diciendo esto me llevó hasta mi cuarto y me dejó suavemente sobre mi cama

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? - dije mientras intentaba frenar el llanto que emanaba de mis ojos

-Cuando yo era un niño, usted siempre se preocupaba por mí, me enseñó muchas cosas y me protegió como a un hermano sin pedirme nada a cambio - se sentó a los pies de mi cama - la verdad, jamás pensé llegar a verlo en ese estado - me miró de reojo con ternura - pero, me alegra que me tenga la suficiente confianza como para llorar frente a mí - se volteó completamente y me miró directamente a los ojos - es momento de devolverle el favor que le debo, si necesita algo solo dígamelo - jamás vi tanta seguridad en sus ojos - y no perdonaré a nadie que se atreva a lastimarlo, ni siquiera si se trata de Sinbad

Esas palabras me conmovieron y sentía como de a poco la felicidad llenaba mi corazón, jamás creí que Masrur pensara así de mí y menos que sería capaz de decírmelo

-Muchas gracias Masrur - apoyé mi frente en su hombro, se sentía tan cálido y acogedor

-Debería aprovechar este tiempo sin Sinbad para pensar y aclarar sus sentimientos - me aconsejó mientras apoyaba suavemente su brazo alrededor de mis hombros

-Eso haré - le dediqué una amplia y sincera sonrisa, una de las que hace mucho no esbozaba. Sequé las lágrimas de mis ojos y puse una mirada de seguridad, quería que Masrur se diera cuenta de lo mucho que me ayudaron sus amables palabras.

...

Me desperté tras un sueño reparador, hace mucho no dormía tan en paz. A la lejanía se lograba distinguir una isla, que aunque pequeña, despertaba un gran amor en mí.

-Falta muy poco para que lleguemos - escuché una voz detrás

-Sí, ya estoy mejor para terminar todo mi trabajo atrasado – sonreí mirando el horizonte

-Me alegra que esté mejor

-Es todo gracias a ti Masrur - me volteé para verlo a los ojos y dedicarle una sonrisa aún más feliz

-Así que nos dirigíamos al Reino de Sinbad

-Sí joven Alibaba, llegaremos a Sindria al mediodía - expliqué

-¡Woh! Es un país realmente grande - exclamó con asombro el pequeño peliazul - desde aquí ya se ve impresionante, me muero por ya estar en él

Ambos jóvenes celebraban alegremente, mientras Morgiana se acercaba a Masrur para preguntarle algunas cosas sobre su raza, creo yo. Sonreí al ver tan alegre escena

-Generales, el desayuno ya está listo - un miembro de la tripulación se inclinó al darnos la información

-Iremos enseguida, muchas gracias - nos dirigimos todos hacia el comedor del barco

...

Es ya mediodía y el puerto de Sindria está listo para recibirnos, a pesar de no estar su Majestad, el puerto estaba lleno de gente alegre por vernos

-¿Las bienvenidas en este país son siempre tan cálidas? - dijo sorprendido el pelirubio

-Cuando es su Majestad quien llega, hay aún más gente - expliqué alegremente

-Eso es... impresionante - parecía haber quedado sin palabras

Al tocar tierra nos ayudaron a desembarcar y guiamos a los tres jóvenes para que se acomodaran en el palacio

-¿En verdad nos quedaremos aquí? - exclamaron los tres al unísono al ver el palacio

-Claro que sí, después de todo son amigos de su Majestad e invitados de honor en este país - dije mientras señalaba la puerta

Los tres jóvenes se miraron unos a otros con asombro y luego de una sonrisa espontánea, entraron corriendo para recorrer todo el lugar

-¡Un momento! Les mostrarán sus habitación, luego recorrerán el palacio libremente - señalé a alguien para que lo hiciera

-¿Podemos compartir habitación? - preguntó el joven Aladdin - me sentiré más seguro durmiendo con mis amigos

-Si a ninguno de ustedes les molesta no hay ningún problema - todos parecían de acuerdo - en ese caso pediré que les preparen una habitación más grande para que estén cómodos

-¡Sí, muchas gracias! - exclamaron con alegría

Luego de asegurarme que estuvieran bien acomodados, al fin me retiré a mi habitación a descansar. Mi cama se veía tan acogedora y al recostarme sobre ella recordé lo cómoda que era

-Esto se siente tan bien - dije relajado mientras me estiraba, pero un pensamiento no muy feliz vino a mi mente... Sinbad... ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora mismo? La verdad, ya no me dolía lo sucedido anteriormente con Judar, después de todo no había sido su culpa.

Si actuaba de forma agresiva con él, sería como declararle la guerra al Imperio Kou y eso no se sería nada bueno para Sindria... Recibir ese beso fue lo mejor, además él ni siquiera lo correspondió

\- Cuando Sinbad regrese de las negociaciones, debo disculparme con él por mi estúpido comportamiento las últimas veces - me dije decidido - Será mejor que descanse, hoy fue un largo día y mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer - y con esto dicho me quedé dormido. Todo el palacio estaba en calma, los jóvenes en su cuarto y Masrur igualmente descansando...

Es bueno recuperar la paz nuevamente


	6. Sixth Night

Ha pasado aproximadamente un mes desde lo sucedido en Balbadd y de la ida del Rey hasta el Imperio Kou para arreglar los problemas políticos en representación de Alibaba. Como mano derecha de su Majestad, me hago cargo de los asuntos políticos, sociales y económicos del país en su ausencia.

-Traje los documentos que me pidió - los dejó sobre la mesa

-Muchas gracias Masrur - comencé a leerlos

-Sinbad volverá la próxima semana ¿Qué planea hacer?

-¿Con respecto a qué?

-Pues... Usted y él...

Dejé el documento a un lado y levanté mi vista hacia él

-No tienes que preocuparte tanto por eso, he tenido suficiente tiempo para aclarar mis ideas y tomar decisiones - dije sonriendo

Se acercó a mí y acarició una de mis mejillas

-¿Está usted seguro? - sonaba un tanto preocupado

Acaricié la mano que tenía en mí e incliné mi rostro

-Claro que sí, muchas gracias por estar al pendiente - me sonrojé levemente - será mejor que continúes con tus deberes - solté su mano - lamento haberte distraído con este favor

-No se preocupe - hizo una leve reverencia - si necesita cualquier otra cosa, sólo dígalo

-Claro

Continué revisando los demás documentos, sin ninguna novedad.

Jamás pensé que un mes podría pasar tan rápido, el arribo de Sin estaba anunciado para este mediodía y yo, como siempre, el encargado de organizar todo. Se llevaría a cabo una gran celebración por su regreso, todo el país sería participe, es una gran responsabilidad y también un gran esfuerzo... Al menos me sirve como excusa para no ir a recibir a su Majestad al puerto.

Escuché un gran alboroto proveniente de la entrada del Palacio, por lo que me apresuré a ver.

-¡Ma-majestad! - dije sorprendido al encontrarme de frente con él - pensé que llegaría al mediodía

-El viento fue favorable, por lo que llegamos antes - explicó amablemente

-Ya veo

-Por cierto, necesito hablar contigo a solas Ja'far - apoyó su mano en mi hombro

-¡JoJo! - una risa curiosa se asomaba por detrás de Sinbad

-¡Sharrkan! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! - exclamé completamente sonrojado, mientras el Rey sólo reía

-Nada, nada - se retiró lentamente, pero antes de desaparecer por uno de los pasillos, se volteó y modulo - "SUERTE"

-Ese maldito... - murmuré entre dientes - y usted majestad deje de reír - inflé una mejilla

-Lo lamente - seguía riendo - vamos, necesito que hablemos

-Lo siento mucho, pero estoy un poco ocupado en este momento - hice una pequeña reverencia - sólo vine al oír el alboroto

-Entiendo... - dijo pensativo - ¿podríamos hablar cuando termines?

-¡Claro! - sonreí - con su permiso me retiro

Tenía tanto trabajo pendiente que no tuve tiempo para hablarle en todo el día, pero como en la noche era la celebración, no me preocupé, podría hablar con él en ese momento.

La noche caía suavemente, mientas los últimos detalles se afinaban, todo debía ser perfecto para la fiesta de bienvenida del Rey y sus dos generales acompañantes.

-General ¿necesita algo?

-Sí, necesito que lleves esto hasta aquellas mesas - le apunté una caja - yo iré a asegurarme que su Majestad y los demás generales estén listos

Al entrar a una de las salas de estar del Palacio encontré a dos jóvenes

-Alibaba, Aladdin ¿qué hacen aún aquí?

-Estamos esperando a Mor - respondió alegre el peliazul

-Escuché que Pisti y Yamuraiha se harían cargo de vestirla y peinarla - expliqué - creo que se tardarán un rato ¿por qué no la esperan abajo? La fiesta está por comenzar

-¡Claro! Si la ve, ¿le puede decir que bajamos?

-No hay problema - sonreí

-Muchas gracias - ambos se pusieron de pie y dirigieron hacia la celebración

Continúe hasta los aposentos del Rey y toqué a la puerta

-Pase

Al entrar hice una reverencia

-¡Oh! ¿Qué sucede Ja'far?

Estaba de pie frente a un espejo con su cabello suelto mientras lo cepillaba, las ropas ceremoniales que llevaba se le veían realmente bien. Puede que fuera el hecho de no haberlo visto hace mucho, pero a mis ojos estaba más atractivo que de costumbre. Me quedé contemplándolo completamente sonrojado.

-Ja'far ¿pasa algo? - me miró extrañado

-¡Na-Nada! - exclamé nervioso - sólo vine a ver si ya estaba listo

-Me falta terminar de arreglar mi cabello solamente - sonrío - ¿me podrías ayudar?

-¡Cla-claro!

Me tendió el cepillo y se sentó a los pies de la cama, me acomodé tras de él y comencé a pasar el cepillo suavemente por su pelo. Sentía cómo mi rostro se sonrojaba cada vez más y mis manos comenzaban a temblar, tímidamente acariciaba su pelo, que con cada movimiento desprendía un suave y dulce olor.

-Respecto a lo que pasó - me sobresalté un poco y presté atención a sus palabras - lamento mucho si te lastimé

-¿De qué habla majestad? - agaché mi mirada sin dejar de acomodar su cabello

-Del beso que me dio Judar - su voz sonaba triste

-Pero usted no debe darme esa clase de explicaciones a mí - sonreí falsamente

Se dio media vuelta y me miró directo a los ojos, tomó una de mis manos y la presionó fuerte contra su pecho

-Sin importar lo que te digan o pienses, la única persona a la cual deseo besar es a ti - su mirada era decidida

Sus palabras me hicieron estremecer, mi rostro comenzó a arder y mi labios a temblar.

-Y-yo... Emmm... Pues... Verá... - respondí tartamudeando nervioso

¡Qué estúpido soy! Esto es una clase de confesión y no soy capaz de responder nada coherente, de seguro se molestará mucho conmigo, pero a cambio de eso sólo recibí una leve risa y una suave caricia en la mejilla, eso me calmó un poco.

Se puso de pie y terminó de amarrar su cabello, me extendió la mano

-Vamos, es mejor que bajemos a la fiesta - sonrió alegremente

-S-sí

Tomé su mano tímidamente para ponerme en pie y la solté un poco antes de salir de la habitación, continuamos caminando sin mediar más palabras, estaba demasiado nervioso para iniciar una conversación o siquiera para mirarlo.

Al llegar abajo, la fiesta estaba comenzando

-¡Majestad! ¡Lo extrañamos mucho!

Era un grupo de chicas, como de costumbre estaban detrás de Sin, me retiré con los demás generales dejando a Sin atrás para que se pusiera al día con todas esas cosas.

-Esa princesa es realmente linda ¿verdad?

-¿De qué estás hablando Sharrkan?

-Vamos, no seas así Spartos - agitaba un vaso con cerveza - no puedes negarlo

-No sé a qué te refieres - comió un poco desde su plato

-Mmm... Qué malo - refunfuñó - pero el Rey parecía cercano a ella

-¿De qué están hablando? - pregunté curioso

-De la princesa Kougyoku, estuvo tras su Majestad todo el tiempo y a él no pareció molestarle - dijo riendo - a ella parece gustarle mucho, ya que incluso pidió a su hermano venir a estudiar aquí, como una de las condiciones para la paz en Balbadd.

-¿En serio? - traté de sonar calmado, aunque por dentro me comieran los celos

-Sí, así que la veremos pronto por aquí - continuó bebiendo

Me puse de pie para recorrer los alrededores, a los lejos pude ver a los tres jóvenes divirtiéndose, es bueno que puedan dejar sus problemas a un lado y disfrutar de la noche.

Me senté sobre una las paredes del Palacio, desde ese lugar era capaz de contemplar el país en su totalidad, es realmente hermoso.

-Señor Ja'far, Sinbad nos mandó a llamar a todos los generales - escuché una voz que venía desde abajo, por lo que me asomé a mirar

-¡Oh! Gracias Masrur - me bajé de un salto rápidamente - ¡vamos!

-¿Ha logrado hablar algo con Sinbad? - inició la conversación mientras caminábamos

-Sí, pero no hemos aclarado nada - expliqué - sólo me dijo algunas cosas que lograron confundirme más

-¿Hay... algo que pueda hacer por usted?

-Haces suficiente con preocuparte, muchas gracias - le puse una mano en el hombro y sonreí

Llegamos hasta el Rey, el cual quería presentarnos formalmente frente a los tres jóvenes invitados, nombrando nuestras fortalezas y en lo que los podríamos ayudar a entrenar.

Al finalizar la presentación, ellos se quedaron conversando con sus respectivos maestros, mientras yo me dirigí hacia Sinbad

-Majestad ¿Cómo resultaron las negociaciones? - en realidad sólo quería saber si la información sobre la Princesa era real

-No tan bien como esperaba, no pude recuperar por completo Balbadd, pero sí que se respetaran los derechos de sus ciudadanos... No serán convertidos en esclavos - no parecía muy satisfecho con lo sucedido - tuve que aceptar ciertos términos para lograrlo, no son muy muchos, pero sí son comprometedores.

-¿En qué sentido?

-Quieren que una de sus princesas venga a estudiar a estar país por un tiempo - parecía molesto - todo estaba saliendo bien, hasta que ella se acercó a su hermano y dijo lo que quería

-¿De quién se trata? - me senté a su lado, para hablar de manera más cómoda

-De la princesa Kougyoku - entrelazó los dedos bajo su barbilla - es fácil de manipular y será una gran ventaja tenerla aquí - parecía planear algo - sólo me molesta tener que mantener las apariencias frente a una tonta como ella, solo porque si no, irá corriendo donde su hermano - soltó una pequeña risa - patética - dijo entre dientes

-Planeas utilizarla, ¿verdad? - le serví un poco más de licor a su copa

-Algo bueno hay que sacar de ella ¿no es así? - me miró sonriendo

-Si usted lo dice

No me escuchaba muy convencido, ya que ella tiene la misma clase de sentimientos que yo y no me hace muy feliz que la utilicen por ello, pero esta vez, fue su culpa por querer venir...

-Trata de no involucrarla demasiado, Sin - dije mirando hacia abajo

A lo que él sólo rió...

Los fuegos artificiales estaban por comenzar, Sinbad me invitó a verlos junto a él y yo, un poco sonrojado acepté.

Me llevo del brazo hasta uno de los balcones del Palacio, en el colgaban hermosas plantas por las barandas y una banca se encontraba justo en centro, suficientemente cerca del borde como para asomarse y ver hacia abajo.

-Ven, siéntate junto a mí - dijo señalando uno de los lados de la banca

-¿No es un poco estrecha? - miré hacia otro lado sonrojado

-No digas tonterías - rió y tomó mi mano, antes de darme cuenta ya estaba sentado en la banca.

Se sentó a mi lado y pasó su brazo por detrás de mi cuello.

-S-Sin... Yo...

-Dime - me sonrió

-Puede que... Te haya extrañado un poco - miré hacia abajo por la vergüenza

Tomó suavemente mi mentón y levantó mi mirada hacia él, estaba igualmente sonrojado.

-Yo te extrañé mucho - dijo con voz suave

Comenzó a presionarme con más fuerza contra él, tímidamente sujeté sus ropas y seguí su ritmo acercándome a él, de fondo los fuegos artificiales comenzaban a llenar la noche de color.

Nuestros alientos se mezclaban a medida que nos acercábamos, cerré mis ojos, mientras acariciaba suavemente mi mejilla. Sentía que estaba a punto de llorar.

Nuestros labios se unieron en un dulce y esperado beso, sentía sus cálidos labios contra los míos y los nervios en mi estómago no cesaban, sentía mi rostro arder. Nuestras respiraciones se calmaban y enlazaban.

Todo alrededor desapareció, ni el estruendo de los fuegos artificiales llegaba a mis oídos, sólo éramos él y yo.

Pero no, mis nervios no me dejan reaccionar de una mejor manera, no puedo dejar que Sinbad se quedé conmigo, él es un Rey y yo soy seguidor. Además, soy un hombre ¿cómo es posible que un Rey tenga por pareja a otro hombre?

Presioné su pecho con mis manos y lo aparté de mí, mis ojos estaban llorosos por lo que me puse en pie y me di media vuelta rápidamente, alejándome. Sentí que algo tomó mi mano

-¡Ja'far, espera!

Esas palabras llegaron a lo más profundo de mi corazón y lo torturaban lentamente, pero no puedo retractarme

-Lo lamento - con un brusco movimiento solté su mano y salí corriendo con dirección a mi habitación

Tirado sobre mi cama, sollozando... Así terminó la noche de celebración para mí.

 _"Esto jamás podrá pasar"_


	7. Seventh Night

-Soy realmente patético - me miré al espejo, mis ojos completamente hinchados y rojos a causa del llanto y la falta de sueño, recuerdos de lo sucedido en la noche anterior vienen a mi mente.

-¡¿Por qué?! - golpeé fuertemente la mesa - ¡¿acaso no pude reaccionar de mejor manera?! - me grité a mí mismo - he tenido estos sentimientos por él desde hace tanto y cuando al fin tengo una oportunidad, estúpidos prejuicios vienen a mi mente - apreté mi cabeza con mis manos - pero parte de mi tiene razón - caí sobre mis rodillas, no tenía fuerzas - no puedo dejar que él se quede conmigo - presioné mis manos contra mi pecho - por más que duela, no puedo

Lavé mi rostro para tratar de disimular lo más posible los rastros de la noche anterior y me dirigí hacia el trabajo, mis sentimientos no pueden interferir con mis obligaciones.

-Señor Ja'far ¿está usted bien? Se ve cansado - dijo preocupado uno de los trabajadores a mi cargo

-No se preocupe, me encuentro perfectamente – sonreí y continué llenando los documentos, hasta cierta interrupción

-¡Majestad!

Me sobresalté al escuchar a mis subordinados, no levanté la vista y seguí con lo mío, suplicando que no me hablara.

-Lamento interrumpir - dijo - ¿me harían el favor de abandonar la habitación un momento? Necesito hablar con mi general

-"Maldición" - pensé

-¡Sí majestad!

Todos se retiraron y el último cerró la puerta tras de sí, quedamos completamente solos, por un momento el silencio se apoderó de la habitación y lo único que se oía era el sonido de mi pluma contra el papel.

-Ja'far - me sobresalté - respecto a lo de anoche

-No es necesario que digas nada - continuaba sólo escribiendo, sin mirarlo

-Sí, es necesario ¡quiero aclarar esto!

Me levanté bruscamente y golpeé la mesa

-¡¿Aclarar qué?! - grité - ¡no hay nada que tengamos que decir!

-¡Claro que lo hay! ¡Hay muchas cosas que te necesito decir!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Me gustas! ¡Me gustas mucho!

-¿Eh?

Me paralicé por un momento, me quedé mirando fijamente su mirada, la cual se veían angustiada y cansada, parecía contener las lágrimas

-¿Por qué me dices esto? - dije bajando la mirada y el tono de voz

-Porque es la verdad - se comenzó a acercar a mí

-Yo... no...

Posó su mano en mi mejilla

-Yo quiero estar contigo - sonrió

-¡Yo no soy una de tus concubinas! - grité con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡Yo no soy alguien que puedes usar a tu antojo y luego desechar!

-¡Yo no tengo esa intención contigo! - me sujetó fuerte por los hombros - ¡yo sí quiero estar contigo!

-¡No digas locuras! - aparté sus manos de mí bruscamente - ¡Tú eres el Rey y yo sólo tu súbdito, además ambos somos hombres!

-¡Eso no me importa!

-Debería, el reino está lleno de personas que te idolatran y confían en ti - mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer - ¿Qué pasará si comienzas a salir conmigo? ¿Qué pensarán ellos? Y los demás generales ¿pensaste en su opinión? ¿Cómo se lo tomarán?

-... Entonces ¿no sientes nada por mí? - sonaba realmente triste

Sentí una extraña opresión en mi pecho, acompañado por un cómodo calor. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron y me mente se llenó de pensamientos dulces hacia él

-N-no, no es... No es algo como eso - dije inseguro - pe-pero, no podemos estar juntos

-¿Por qué no? Si tenemos sentimientos en común, eso es lo importante

-¡No es tan simple como eso!

En ese momento tomó fuertemente mis manos con las de él, las llevó a su pecho y se arrodilló frente a mí.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué estás...? - exclamé sorprendido

-¡Yo de verdad deseo estar contigo!

-Ponte de pie - dije sonrojado - ¿qué pasa si alguien te ve así? Eres el Rey, no puedes arrodi-

-¡Basta! - gritó interrumpiendo mi frase - cuando me conociste yo no era un Rey - me miró sonrojado - y aun así te fijaste en mí

-Pe-pero... Yo...

-La única persona con la que deseo estar es contigo - apretó con más fuerza mis manos - no estoy aquí como un Rey, estoy aquí como un simple hombre que está loco por ti

Mi corazón se estremecía y mis lágrimas no dejaban de caer, mis piernas se quedaban cada vez con menos fuerza y mis mejillas ardían

-No pretendo que me aceptes de una vez - me miró con seguridad - pero quiero que me des la oportunidad de ganar tu corazón

Esas palabras me terminaron de quebrar, mis piernas cedieron y caí rendido frente a él ahogado en un mar de llanto. Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y me abrazó fuertemente, correspondí el abrazo aferrándome a su espalda y continúe llorando.

-¿Puedo tomar esto como un sí? - dijo acariciando tiernamente mi cabello

Hundí mi cabeza en él para ocultar el sonrojo de mis mejillas y moví la cabeza de manera positiva. Me abrazó con una más fuerza y nos quedamos así por un buen rato, momento que deseaba jamás terminara.

Luego de un tiempo se separó un poco de mí y con una de sus manos en mi barbilla, levantó mi mirada hacia él y depositó un dulce beso en mis labios

-Sabes salado - dijo con una pequeña risa

-Es por las lágrimas... - dije tratando de secarlas con las mangas de mi ropa

Puso sus manos en mis mejillas y con sus pulgares sacó el exceso. Tomé sus muñecas y nos quedamos mirando fijamente, nuestros rostros se sonrojaban cada vez más

-Sólo será uno ¿está bien? - dije desviando la mira hacia abajo

Asintió con la cabeza

-Está bien - sonrió

Pasando su mano hasta mi nuca, me acercó lentamente hacia él una vez más y me besó dulcemente, un beso que esta vez sí correspondí.

Perdimos la noción del tiempo, ya era la hora del almuerzo, las campanas sonaban indicando que nos dirigiéramos al comedor.

Su Majestad se puso de pie antes que yo y me extendió la mano para ayudar a levantarme. Nos miramos por un momento, intenté soltar su mano, pero no me lo permitió y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida conmigo a rastras. Salimos hacia el pasillo

-Debo lavarme la cara - dije sonrojado - no puedo ir con rastros de llanto - apoyé mis dedos en mis mejillas

-Está bien - me sonrió mientras acariciaba mi mejilla suavemente

...

Ha pasado una semana de lo sucedido y parece que Sin de verdad lo intenta, ha estado muy pendiente de mí y me va a visitar bastante seguido a mi oficina de trabajo, parece que va enserio. Yo sólo me dejó llevar por sus invitaciones y halagos.

Está atardeciendo, todos los trabajadores a mi cargo se han retirado, termino de llenar unos documentos antes de que se acabe la poca luz de sol de queda, en la habitación desierta solo se percibe el sonido de mi pluma contra el papel.

-¡Sí...! ¡He terminado! - dije mientras me estiraba hacia atrás en la silla - sólo falta la firma del Rey y estará listo - me puse en pie llevando los documentos.

Me dirigí a la habitación de Sin, es temprano aún, por lo que debe seguir despierto. En el camino estuve pensando sobre lo lindo que había actuado la última semana e imaginando que tal vez funcionaría esta relación, tal vez el pueblo sí lo acepte y podré estar siempre a su lado, no sólo como su subordinado, sino como su pareja, tan sólo el pensarlo me hacía sonrojar.

Llegué a su habitación, contemplé la puerta un momento preguntándome si estará durmiendo, estuve a punto de retirarme, pero los documentos deben ser entregados hoy. Me armé de valor y decidí entrar.

-¡Sin! Necesito que... - me paralicé. Frente a mí se plasmaba una escena nada grata ¿Por qué?

Dos cuerpos entrelazados, recostados sobre la cama, bañados en sudor, sus aromas mezclados en el aire y sus gemidos extasiados inundaban el lugar.

Di un paso atrás al ver la mirada de desprecio que me dedicó uno de ellos ¿Majestad, por qué me mira así?

Di un paso atrás e hice una pequeña reverencia.

-Lamento la interrupción - dije mientras buscaba nervioso la perilla de la puerta con una de mis manos.

Al tenerla segura entre mis dedos, di media vuelta y cerré bruscamente la puerta tras de mí. Trataba de contener el nudo en mi garganta, mientras tenía la espalda apoyada en la puerta, los sonidos eróticos se escuchaban hasta el pasillo. Sólo corrí, corrí desesperadamente sin un rumbo fijo, hasta que choque y caí al suelo

-Lo lamento ¿está bien? - extendió su mano hacia mí para ayudarme a levantarme, la acepté y me sacudí la ropa

-Señor Ja'far está temblando mucho ¿sucedió algo?

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos

-Masrur, necesito un favor - presioné todos los documentos contra él - ¿puedes hacer que su Majestad firme esto? - tragué saliva forzadamente - lo necesitan en la oficina lo antes posible

-Cla-claro, no hay problema - sonaba preocupado

-Gracias - hice una leve reverencia - ahora me retiro

No espere una respuesta y traté de caminar calmadamente, al menos, hasta perderlo de vista. No quiero preocuparlo.

Mis fuerzas se acabaron y cedí en una de los pasillos menos transitados del palacio, apoyado en una pared llorando, preguntándome ¿por qué? Si todo estaba bien ¿Acaso sólo quería jugar? ¿Acaso nunca me quiso de verdad? ¿En realidad nunca dejó a sus concubinas? Tantas preguntas inundaban mi mente y ninguna respuesta lógica aparecía. Y qué hay de esa mirada de desprecio ¿qué hice mal?

Con mi mente y mis ojos inundados en tristeza me dormí en aquel pasillo, deseando que mañana no existiera.

 _¿De verdad fuiste capaz de hacerme algo así?_


End file.
